


Singable Vocaloid Lyrics

by Orion_The_Assassin



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin
Summary: A bunch of singable Vocaloid Songs, That you can sing yourself!
Kudos: 2





	1. Kokoronashi - GUMI

Kokoronashi - GUMI

Producer: Chouchou-P

Song Date: January 5, 2014

* * *

Say, if everything was thrown away,

Would living a smile be easier?

Because my chest is hurting again, 

Don’t say anything more.

Say, if everything was forgotten,

Would living without crying also be easier?

But I can’t do things like that,

So don’t show me anything more.

No matter how close I get to you, My heart is just one.

It’s awful; It’s so awful, I’d rather you,

Destroy my body, tear it to shreds, do as you please,

Even if I scream, squirm and cause my eyelids to swell,

You’ll still hold me tight, you won’t let go,

So it’s okay.

Say, if my wish is granted,

I’d want the same thing as you,

But because I don’t exist,

Well, at least come over here.

No matter how much I’m loved by you, My heart is just one.

Stop, Stop, don’t be so kind,

What ever I do, I can’t understand.

It hurts; It hurts, teach me with words,

I don’t know this, don’t leave me alone.

It’s awful; It’s so awful, I’d rather you 

Destroy my body, tear it to shreds, do as you please,

Even if I scream, squirm and cause my eyelids to swell, 

You’ll still hold me tight, so it’s okay.

Say, if I had a heart,

How would I find it?

Smiling a little, you say,

”Well about that, it’s right here.”


	2. Boku o Sonna Me De Minaide| Don’t Look At Me In That Way| Kikuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Contains: Child Death. If you are sensitive about this topic, I recommend you avoid this.

Don’t look at me with those eyes, Mama,

Or I’ll be embarrassed about dying (Mama),

My milky, white cheeks,

Have blown away like popcorn,

Don’t look at me with those eyes Papa,

Or I’ll feel ashamed about dying (Papa),

The coming parade,

Plucked my soul out with a pair tweezers,

And threw me away,

Ding! Bong! Shing! Shabadabadaba,

Trill Trill, goes the tremolo! Lalelula tremoloing lalila,

Melting with a drip-drop, 

I wonder where I’m going?

Leaping through the sky,

I get caught inside the teeth of a music box,

The music box’s trembling feels good,

And I get minced and chopped up with a pop, pop,

My body becomes small, and I scatter around into pieces,

My empty brains melt together into a large star,

The soldier’s gunshots won’t end, the performance won’t end,

The music box never stops,

The music box keeps singing out to the far ends of the land,

It’s okay everyone. If we become stars, we’ll all get along,

Shining like a rainbow, the final moment of my soul, like pudding and gummy candy, shatters and melts into nothingness,

So,

Don’t look at me with those eyes, Mama,

Or I’ll be embarrassed about dying (Mama), 

The cute little me, who gave into the good feelings and threw myself away,

Don’t look at me with those eyes, Papa,

Look away from the place I died, (Papa)

Because I’m ashamed for feeling so good while dying,

Clang, clang, pop! Clang, clang, pop! Shing, shing, clatter! Drip Drip Drop,

Trill trill, goes the tremolo! Lalelula tremoloing lalila,

Melting into white and drip drip dropping away...

That afternoon, on my way home, I rode down, down, down the big hill,

With my training wheels on, I passed through the the narrow cracks in the narrow roads,

For the first time, I became the wind, and my heart was broken by the wind, 

It felt so good, to be shattered by the wind like that,

Always going down, down that slope without an end,

Without a trance of another person,

The houses disappear, the power lines bend and sway,

Cut down by the wind, my body dissolved into red, 

And then I was gone, with only my soul remaining,

Along with the bicycle that should have never existed,

Always, and forever,

Don’t look at me with those eyes, Mama, 

Because I’m no longer anywhere,

Mama bought me so many toy cars and comic books,

Don’t look at me with those eyes, Papa,

It felt so good to disappear,

Even though Papa made me a music box and toy soldiers,

I’m no longer anywhere,

My soul disappeared into the world of dreams,

All of Mama’s toys melted together in nothingness,

I’m no longer anywhere, 

Until we meet together in our dreams, farewell,

Papa’s toy soldiers are waving from under the lid of the music box.

(Papapapa clatter

mama mama clatterer

Lalulelo lulilelo lalelo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally stopped at the middle of the song, and I just cried the whole time I was writing this. It’s that sad.


	3. Kimi Wa Dekinai Ko| You’re a Worthless Child| Kikuo

Song: You’re a Worthless Child

Producer: Kikuo (yezzz)

Upload Date: Mar. 23, 2013

* * *

You’re a useless, useless, useless child,

The most useless child in the world,

Lalala...

Lalala, you’re useless at studies, exercise and speaking,

You’re just a destitute, dense and dirty child,

Yet I fell in love with that sobbing, which came from that mouth,

That couldn’t even say their own name,

Drool in snot, dandruff, shit and piss,

Germy, cry baby, scaredy-cat, just ignore it, ignore it all,

Come, come, I’ll protect you. Together, together, stay together with me,

Lala, a lullaby, good night,

Let’s sing a duet that will let us sleep at ease, sing it, sing it,

Sing it with me!

Lonely child, child,

You’re a useless, useless, useless child,

You’re the most useless child in the world,

You’re a useless, useless, useless child,

A child who’d been dead if it wasn’t for me,

You’re a useless, useless, useless child, 

A sad, sad, good-for-nothing,

You’re a useless, useless, useless child,

I’ll be the one to save you,

Lalala...

lalala,

Monster, ghost, invisible human,

The flower vase in the urinal, skipping school,

With seared lips, a small voice springs forth slander,

Let’s listen to the monotone shriek,

Nevertheless, time continues, to continue and continue in tedium,

You’re a child with not enough time nor brains,

Now it’s too late, you’re mentally retarded;

A cute child, a good child, you belong to me,

Lala, a lullaby, sleep tight,

With a feeling of falling asleep, 

Dance with me, dance, dance, let’s dance forever! Lonely child, child, child, child,

You’re a useless, useless, useless child, 

You’re the world’s most useless child,

You’re a lonely, lonely, lonely child, 

Since I’ll protect you forever,

Even so, that child is a leery child,

And ran away from my side,

And before I realized it that child was covered in wounds,

Even so, that child left me. Child, child, child, child,

I’m a useless, useless, useless kid, 

I’m useless — that child is no more,

I’m a useless, useless, useless kid,

Nobody will save me,

I’m a lonely, lonely, lonely kid,

I’m lonely — that child is no more,

I’m a lonely, lonely, lonely kid,

If only I could revert time then...

lalala...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is one of Kikuo’s best songs. Kudos to Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki for the lyrics to this song!


	4. Charles| Balloon| V Flower| Japanese Lyrics| Romaji

Song: Charles

Producer: Balloon

Upload Date: Oct. 12, 2016

Singer: V Flower

* * *

sayonara wa anata kara itta,

sore nano ni hoo o nurashite shimau no,

sou yatte kinou no koto mo keshite shimau nara,

mou ii yo waratte,

hanataba o kakaete aruita imi mo naku,

tada machi o mioroshita,

kou yatte risou no fuchi ni kokoro o okisatte iku,

mou ii ka,

karappo de iyou sorede itsuka,

fukai ao de mitashita no nara dou darou,

konna fuu ni nayameru no kana,

ai o utatte utatte kumo no ue 

nigori kitte wa mienai ya,

iiya iiya~ tooku egaiteta hibi o,

katatte katatte yoru no mure,

igamiatte kiri ga nai na

ina ina~ waraiatte sayonara, 

asayake to anata no tameiki,

kono machi wa bokura no yume o miteru,

kyou datte tagai no koto o wasurete ikun da ne,

nee sou desho,

damatte iyou sorede itsuka,

sainamareta to shite mo,

betsuni iin da yo,

konna urei mo imi naru ga aru nara,

koi to kazatte kazatte shizuka na hou e,

yogore kitta kotoba wo, 

ima ima ima “koko ni wa dare mo inai” “ee, sou ne”,

mazatte mazatte futari no hate,

yuzuri atte nani mo nai na,

ina ina~ itami datte oshiete,

kitto kitto wakatte ita, 

damashiau nante bakarashii yo na,

hora ne bokura wa kawarenai,

sou darou,

tagai no sei de ima ga aru no ni,

ai o utatte utatte kumo no ue,

nigori kitte wa mienai ya,

iya iya~ hi ni hi ni fuete ita koukai o,

katatte katatte yoru no mure,

yurushi atte imi mo nai na,

ina ina ina,

ai o utatte utatte kumo no ue,

katatte katatte yoru ni mure,

warai atte sayonara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do Japanese? Because the song is even better in it’s native language. Hehe. Another pound of kudos sent to Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki! If you are a soprano, this is the song for you.


End file.
